


Almost

by OnceUponaFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaFangirl/pseuds/OnceUponaFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sleepy morning drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Her hair wrapped around her chin, running down the base of her neck and disappearing under the opaque sheets. Behind her, the thick golden strands sprawled out like spilled paint on the soft cushion of the pillow she had stolen from him sometime during the night.

She was beautiful

He woke with the first hint of a sun, eyes opening to find her inches from him, curled into herself, feet draped over his legs. He gently worked his legs out from under her for a few minutes without a stir from her. Almost. Hesitantly, he pressed his weight into the mattress, one foot about to touch the ground-

“Killian,” she mumbled, her flimsy, sleeping fingers tugging him forward.

Almost.

“Mmhmm?” He twisted back around to her, pulling her into his chest. He waits for a reply that doesn’t come, combing his fingers delicately through her hair, rubbing small circles with his thumb into her shoulders. _The bloody siren is still sleeping, calling for him to stay in her sleep._ In another lifetime, it’s a notion that might make him roll his eyes, his reluctance winning out over whatever infatuation he may or may not have had for whoever lay next to him. But this was Emma. The one whose walls were higher than even his own. Not only was she no longer pushing him away, she was reaching for him. Grasping onto his touch, asking him to stay. And he’d stay, holding her until her body wakes and she tells him what to do next.   


End file.
